1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for populating a second cache with tracks from a first cache when transferring management of the tracks from a first node to a second node.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage controller managing access to storage volumes having multiple redundant nodes, during normal operation when both nodes are available, the nodes may split the management of volumes and tracks in the storage. When one node is taken offline as a result of a failure or to perform a code load update, the surviving node may take over management of the volumes assigned to the node taken offline to allow continual availability of access to all the volumes in the storage.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for transferring ownership of tracks and volumes from one node to another when such operations typically occur, such as during a code load update.